


Grandmother Tree

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Adorkable, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cutesy, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, GakuYuga, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Respectfulshipping, RyoSpe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, yeah there's too much fluff in here so I'm warning once again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Yuga gets to know the story of Gakuto's "Grandmother".Ryoken and Spectre are proud of their son and expect more happiness to arrive into their bizarre but loving family.
Relationships: Aqua/Earth (Yu-Gi-Oh), Fujiki Yuusaku/Sakaki Yuya, Ohdo Yuga/Sogetsu Gakuto, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre, the last two ships are only mentioned
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Grandmother Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Mother's Day today I decided to expand the canon idea that a tree is Spectre's "Mother" a little more lol ;P

"Eeeeh?" Yuga curiously looked up. "Really?"

A young tree gracefully stood in the very middle of the garden. There was no other garden in existence that could rival it as Gakuto's Papa had apparently sold his soul to the Devil to make it all look so gorgeous. It was May, too, so everything here was blooming and filling the air with the sweetest fragrances.

And yet the beauty of this particular tree covered in fluffy-looking pale lilac blossoms was especially fabulous.

"F-funny, isn't it?" Gakuto's own cheeks were as pink as sakura bloom when he shyly looked to the side.

"I didn't mean it that way," Yuga giggled awkwardly and scratched his head. "It's just that not every day I get to "meet" a tree which is seriously considered to be someone's "Granny", heh."

"Well," the older boy cleared his throat, desperately attempting to look as chill as possible, "it is true. This tree is actually..."

"Young Master's Grandmother," a tiny orange figure emerged from Gakuto's digital watch.

"Earth!" the boy was taken aback; even though he had known the Earth Ignis ever since he could remember himself, the little buff AI still managed to surprise him every time he showed up.

"Heya!" Yuga laughed at how cute Gakuto's shock was and greeted the Ignis. "Long time no see! Have been busy?"

"Y-yes," Earth blushed slightly, thinking about his almost year-long honeymoon with Aqua and how perfect it had been, but then he coughed and switched the course of his thoughts. "Where is Ai, Yuga-dono? Shouldn't he accompany you at all times?"

"Hehe," the younger boy chuckled mischievously. "Not just should, he _must_ , but we both believe that Dad can be way too overprotective sometimes. Besides, Uncle Ai doesn't really like "babysitting" me, an eleven years old baffoon, so he only accompanies me for an hour and then sneaks back into the Network. But shh! I never told you this!"

"How irresponsible..." perfectly synchronized, Gakuto and Earth facepalmed together.

"Anyways," Yuga flashed the latter an intrigued look, full of sparkles, "what's the deal with this Grandmother Tree?"

The Earth Ignis hesitated for a moment and looked up at Gakuto, seeking his approval to share their own family's story. The boy granted the permission by simply nodding in response.

"Young Master's Papa, Spectre-dono, never knew his biological parents..." Earth spoke humbly and respectfully. "He was left at the base of a tree that grew not far from the orphanage he ended up in later on. But before its employees found the baby, that grand beautiful tree protected him from the wind and rainfalls and wild animals. But most of all it granted the boy that irreplaceable sense of security which was missing from his life as he never met his birth mother... As Spectre-dono grew, the tree kept providing him with neverending solace and joy. Thus..."

"Thus he came to see the tree as his actual "Mother" eventually," Yuga managed to finish the narrative on his own.

"Alas," Gakuto spoke, "this is not the same tree. The original one was cut down at some point during Papa's childhood... but years later he was fortunate to recover a single sappling of it and take it with him."

"This very tree you can see here was planted on the happiest day of Spectre-dono and Ryoken-dono's lives. When their baby son was born," Earth added, making Gakuto blush even brighter.

"Heeeh," Yuga beamed in reply. "Sounds so romantic! But wait a minute? Isn't this particular tree then not Gakuto's Grandmother but rather Aunt? Like, you know, that sappling was basically the original tree's "baby", no?"

"Uum..." Gakuto and Earth exchanged confused looks. "I... don't think it works that way with trees, Yuga-kun. On top of that, since Papa insists that this is my Grandmother and nothing else..."

"Oh gee!" the younger boy laughed. "Relax! Whatever it is then!"

"I don't have any actual grandparents, neither from Papa's nor from Dad's side of the family..." Gakuto mumbled as he fidgeted meekly. "That is why, even if it sounds so weird, I..."

He never finished his sentence. A whole bunch of butterflies woke up in Gakuto's stomach and fluttered like crazy when Yuga put his hand on top of his.

"No wonder you're so cute, President," Yuga smiled at him as he gently entwined their fingers. "Your whole family is!"

"Y-Yuga-kun..." Gakuto noticed in his peripheral vision that Earth tactfully disappeared back into his watch, leaving the two boys tete-a-tete.

"You have even got a big sister who is an amazingly designed robot! How cool is that?!" Yuga's hand tenderly caressed the older boy's flustered face. "And yet you're the most adorable~"

"Y-You are a bit too close!" Gakuto yelped helplessly as his cheeks burned and his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

Even though he was fully aware that Ohdo Yuga had been in possession of the said heart for a long, long time.

"I love you, Gakkun..."

Their lips met in the softest, the purest kiss as the Grandmother tree kept showering them with its lovely blossoms all over.

_~~~_

"Heh," Ryoken smirked as he looked out of the window and sipped his espresso. "I think I've hit that jackpot after all."

"Oh?" Spectre threw a tiny glance at the two boys holding hands and smiling at each other outside. "They are so young, and yet they are already..."

"C'mon," Ryoken chuckled as he put away his cup and playfully wrapped his arm below his husband's waist. "We were younger than them when we kissed for the first time. Forgot?"

"Certainly not, _sir_ ," Spectre cooed and let out a gasp of pleasure as Ryoken planted a huge kiss on his cheek. "There is no way I could forget that breath-takingly clear sky, that field full of the prettiest flowers... and our first kiss when we grew so light-headed from watching the clouds for a bit too long."

"I'll let you on a secret, hm?" Ryoken whispered into Spectre's ear in a low, seductive voice. "It wasn't because I had grown light-headed, I planned that all along."

"I suspected that~" Spectre purred as he nudged his spouse gently. "Oh well. I suppose, Yusaku may be so proud. At least Yuga-kun beat his own father's record. And beat it hard."

"Yuga-kun takes after Yuya a lot more," Ryoken smirked. "He's Papa's boy rather than Daddy's."

"Whose boy Gakuto is, I wonder?" Spectre leaned his head onto his husband's shoulder, snuggling up closer to him.

"I think he's our perfect combo," Ryoken smiled as his hands slid up onto Spectre's stomach.

"Hmm, do you reckon this baby girl is going to be the same?" Spectre chuckled softly as he smoothed his own hand down over his bulging belly.

"I'm sure of it," Ryoken couldn't help but have his heart skip a beat as he felt a tiny kick against his palm. "So? Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Hana*," Spectre murmured as he closed his eyes and vividly imagined their baby's heartbeat being perfectly synchronized with his own. "I always thought it was my Mother's actual name."

"Lovely," Ryoken pecked his husband's cheek tenderly. "I absolutely adore that."

There was so much love blooming and fluttering in the air that spring...

**Author's Note:**

> * Spectre wants to name his and Ryoken's daughter Hana cause 花 in Japanese means a flower! ^_^


End file.
